


1D 1Shots

by Zaynlove



Category: 1D - Fandom, Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynlove/pseuds/Zaynlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this one was so sad. Megan, the girl who requested this, said she wanted a one shot that was devastating and mysterious. I don't know about the mysterious part, but I definitely nailed the devastating part because I cried while writing this. I hope no one cried too much while reading this and hope you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>This one shot is dedicated to Megan ( Kylie_The_Fictionial_Idiot ) go check out her stories, they are great!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do take requests, so leave a comment below or message me for an idea. I already have 20 requests so It might take a while for me to get to yours, so sorry in advance...</p>
<p>Bye for now lovelies!!!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (a Harry styles One Shot)

 

Carissa looked across the room at the curly haired boy. He had a joint in one hand and a lighter in the other, but this wasn’t one of those everyday bad boy meets good girl and they fall in love stories, absolutely not. It was actually far from it. Harry Styles, The boy with the dark brown locks, was nothing like how he portrayed himself.

He got straight A’s dressed sharply, never got in a fight, he has a butterfly tattoo for god’s sake, he didn't even own a leather jacket, yet somehow the bad boys loved him…and so did Carissa. She didn’t know why but his clean style and “bad boy” façade intrigued her. The way someone so smart could act so dumb baffled her, and she loved that feeling. The feeling she got when he stole glances from her, or the moments they shared in homeroom together. It was all so much for her. She just wanted the curly headed boy to herself… She wanted Harry Styles…

It was homeroom. The class Carissa waited all day for. She longed for the hour and a half she had to spend with the infamous Harry Styles. She sat in her normal seat. The same seat she takes every day. Right in the middle so she can perfectly see Harry. He always sat in the front of the class, hence the straight A’s. Carissa always loved to look at the back of his head and day dream about a life with the Styles boy.

Carissa was deep in thought when a seductive, chocolaty voice filled her ears and broke her from her thoughts. It was none other than Harry.

“Sit up front so I can stare at you today” he said seductively in her ear. With her cheeks flushed with pink and her breath hitched, she grabbed her bag and slowly walked up to Harry’s usual seat as he took hers.

“I’m loving the view already” He whisper-yelled towards her. Her face was now a tomato. She just prayed Harry couldn’t see her rosy cheeks.

“Pink is a nice color on you babe” He said; only making her cheeks grow more red, if that is even possible. The entire rest of the class the two spent their time looking at each other, giggling, and anything but studying like they were supposed to, which was a first for Harry, considering he always studying. When the bell rang Harry ran from the room as if none of that playful banter had just happened. Carissa was left stunned, confused, and a little hurt. Did she do something wrong? She thought that they were sharing a connection, but apparently she was wrong.

\-----------------5 days later----------------

Carissa hadn't seen or heard from Harry in 5 days. Now she is getting worried. He hasn't been in his usual spot smoking or in homeroom flashing his addictive dimples. He was nowhere to be found…until today. Carissa just found a note in her locker.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
I've gone missing,  
And that scares you…  
-H.E.S

Ok now it is safe to say that she was freaking out. H.E.S, Harry Edward Styles. What is happening? Why is he playing these games? The little note slipped out of her hands as she was thinking. It landed on the ground upside down. Was that another note?

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
You can’t see me,  
But I can see you…  
-H.E.S

She dropped the letter once again but this time from pure fear and shock. She couldn’t understand. Her head shot in every direction looking for the brown curls she had become so accustomed to. But she saw nothing… She went home that day filled with fear, confusion, nerves, but most importantly, excitement. She was excited to see what the letters meant. Was it something good or bad? She couldn’t know for sure so she just went to bed dreaming about what the tan boy had in store for her next…

\--------------4 days later--------------------

It has been 4 days since Carissa got the letter and she’s freaking out because she really wants another. She walked into her homeroom class hoping to see the tall Cheshire boy, but was disappointed once again when she found nothing… well nothing but another note…thank God!  
She reached for the little note attached to Harry’s desk with excitement running through her veins.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
This isn’t your seat,  
So you better move…  
-H.E.S

“Well ok then” she said quietly to herself. She made her way to her own desk hoping for another not, but there was nothing... After the day was over, she was upset, frustrated, aggravated, and extremely confused. She just wanted to see Harry's green eyes look into her's again. She wanted to see his dimpled that formed into his one in a million smile. She just wanted him back. That's all. Is that too much to ask for?

That night she was restless while she slept, like she was every night nowadays. She was tired of this game when she didn't now why she was playing or what for. Some days she dreamed of seeing Harry again and other days she dreamed , or more like nightmares, of never seeing him again. Se wanted to finish the puzzle; but how could she if she doesn't have all of the pieces?

\------------------- 2 days later---------------------------------------

Carissa dragged her feet into her homeroom classroom. She once loved this class,but now, without Harry there, she dreads it with a passion. She was taking notes when the teacher told the class to flip to page 403 in their geometry text books. She opened to the page and... "what the fu..." the teacher glared at her before she cold finish her sentance. She looked back down at the small yellow sticky note. How did he know to put it on this page when he isn'y even in class?

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
Turn around,  
And enjoy the view…  
-H.E.S

She turned around only to find another note taped to the window. She ran over to it and pulled it down and read it to herself.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
It’s been weeks  
And I want to see you…  
-H.E.S

OK. That was actually a cute one. Her heart was racing now. The bell rang telling her that she needed to take her seat, but of course when she opened her binder there was another note waiting for her. She read it to herself.

Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
This is the last one.  
I’m actually really close to you…  
-H.E.S

What? Carissa desperately looked around the room, out the window, in the hall, but she saw nothing. As a loud sigh left her mouth, she heard someone chuckle behind her. It came from some kid that was sitting at the back of the room. She was about to turn back around when piercing green eyes caught her attention. HARRY? He was wearing beanie and a hoodie, so Carissa could barely recognize him.

After 30 more agonizing minutes of waiting for class to be over, the bell finally rung. Carissa got up from her seat but was instantly pulled back by strong hands on her hips. She turned around to see none other than Harry styles standing in front of her.

“Did you miss me love?” He asked seductively already knowing the answer, with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Of course I did silly,” She said giving him a friendly hug, which wasn’t too friendly when Harry lent down and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The kiss Carissa has been waiting for, forever… They walked out of the classroom, hand in hand. She got the guy…It took a while, but she finally got him…

A few months later they both got matching rose tattoos. Harry’s on his arm. And Carissa’s on her wrist…  
They both know that this will be a forever kind of thing…


	2. Love You Forever and Always

The tears flowed down her cheeks as she read the letter from her boyfriend…

 

Dear Megan,  
I love you so much and I hate that I have to write you this but I do and I am. By the time you read this I will be gone and most likely dead, whether because of me or the hands of someone else I just don’t know yet. I wish I could tell you why I had to leave exactly, but I can’t. All I can say is that I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt scared for not only myself but for you as well. I am doing this for you. To keep you safe while there is so much danger in the world. Don’t look for me, because I know you won’t like what you find. I got involved with bad people. Bad people who hurt other people. They wouldn’t let me go away. They found you and threatened you and I just couldn’t take it. I am writing you this letter to tell you that you will be safe now. Now here is the real question… will I be able to live without you?? Please, please don’t look for me. I will love you forever and always,  
P.S. %@$ !*$ )!+ ![ $~@> +_// %@$ >!*

~Louis.

 

She cried and cried and cried and yet the tears wouldn’t stop. Her heart had just been ripped from her body and thrown onto a busy street, left there to be run over again and again. It’s hard reading that your one and only love has left you no matter what the reason.

Megan didn’t care what the letter said, she was determined to find Louis, and she would stop at nothing to get him back. After reading the letter over and over again, torturing herself, she still didn’t understand what the little symbols on the bottom of the letter were. She thought and thought for a long time, but nothing came.

It took a long time but she finally drifted off into a restless sleep. She dreamt about the first day she met Louis. They were in Biology on the third day of 11th grade, with the worst most evil teacher on the planet. She allowed absolutely no talking but Lou wanted to talk to her, so he devised a plan. He wrote her a note but only with symbols and left a little key on the back. He made it so if the awful teacher caught them passing notes, it would only look like silly doodles and not love notes. They did that all semester until Louis finally asked her out using the legendary picture system….

Megan shot up it bed and yelled “I GOT IT!” as she remembered how to solve the riddle at the end the letter. She wrote down the symbols she remembered…

 

!= O, @= E, * = U, ) = N, + = W, [ = R, $= T, ~ = H, > = Y, _ = I, / = L, % = G...  
(try to figure it out)

 

She put all the letters together and as she found out what Louis was trying to say. She was about to read it when there was a knock at the door. She got up without reading the message. She left the scrambled letter and symbols on the table as she answered to door. The knock was hard and ferocious. She had a tiny shred of hope in the back her mind telling her that it was Louis, but when she opened the door to find a large, burly man’s face, her hopes were crushed.

“Hello, may ask who you are?” She asked politely with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“I’m a friend of Louis’s” is all he said before Megan fell to the ground unconscious.

 

\---------------------5 hours later or so-------------------------

 

Megan woke up tied to a chair. She tried to scream but was gagged by something gross, stinky, and wet. She looked down. Oh god they were dirty underwear! She frantically looked around her and saw nothing but the one thing she wishes she hadn’t, a head of chestnut hair lying motionless a few feet in front of her. Louis. His body lay crumpled up in a corner.

“Louis!! Louis!! Please wake up!!” She screamed and screamed until she saw the slow rise and fall of his chest. She thanked God that she at least got that. While she was screaming, she didn’t realize that someone new had joined them in the dark, damp room.

“So I you’re finally awake…” It was the man from back at the house. “What are you doing to us?! Just leave us alone!” She yelled and begged towards the bulging man. He just simply laughed.

“Oh darling you have no idea what your little lover over there has gotten you into. You are about to enter hell, very slowly, and very painfully…” He said huskily with a frightening smirk on his face.

He slowly walked up to her twirling a knife in his hands, his smirk growing. He reached Megan and got in her face. “Watch this” he said and without even turning his head. He threw the knife to his left. A loud blood curdling scream rang through the air. Megan saw the blade go right into Louis’s back. She held in screams, mixed with tears and vomit. She wanted to run to his side and protect him, but she was still tied down. Just as she thought this her wrists and ankles were freed.

She jumped and collapsed by Louis’s side. He had blood and tears covering his once beautiful face. He tilted his head so slowly to look at Megan. Megan sobbed loudly into Louis’s hair.

“Why?!” She screamed to the world. 

“Hey… megs…stop cr-crying and l-look at m-me.” Louis said quietly.  
She lifted her head and looked straight into Louis’s eyes.

“Megan, oh M-megan…look what we’ve g-gotten ourselves i-into. I know we w-won’t make it out of t-this but I just want y-you to know s-something…” He slowly grabbed something from his pocket. It was a ring.

“I l-love you and I want to d-d-die married to you, is t-that ok?” Megan couldn’t speak she just nodded with tears rolling down her face. They shared one last kiss as a loud bang was heard.

Louis’s lips fell from Megan’s. he was gone. His blood seeped onto Megan. “NOOOO!!” She screamed, once again towards the world. She grabbed his cold hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I will love you forever and always” She said quoting his letter as another shot rang through the air.

Megan’s body flopped on top of Louis’s. They lay there together hands held tight, dying with love in their hearts. Their limp bodies laid motionless on the floor, and when they were looked upon from above, their bodies formed a heart…

Louis’s letter still sat on the counter at home. The part that Megan hadn’t read said…

“Get out now! Or they will get you!”

 

Good thing she didn’t read it, or Louis would have died alone with no one to finish the other half of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was so sad. Megan, the girl who requested this, said she wanted a one shot that was devastating and mysterious. I don't know about the mysterious part, but I definitely nailed the devastating part because I cried while writing this. I hope no one cried too much while reading this and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This one shot is dedicated to Megan ( Kylie_The_Fictionial_Idiot ) go check out her stories, they are great!
> 
>  
> 
> I do take requests, so leave a comment below or message me for an idea. I already have 20 requests so It might take a while for me to get to yours, so sorry in advance...
> 
> Bye for now lovelies!!!


	3. If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird (A Louis Tomlinosn One shot)

Just a heads up: I wrote this while listening to the midnight memories album, sorry if I get a little unfocused in some parts…

 

 

The stars shown down bright as the two lovebirds sat under the light of the moon. The reflection of the clear night sky glowed in Chelsea’s eyes as she looked out into the starry distance. Louis thought the view was beautiful too of course but he was more focused on the beauty in front of him. A small smile grew on his face as he stared at the love of his life.

He wanted to show her just how much he loved her tonight...  
Their fingers intertwined, smiles plastered on their faces, love pouring from their hearts, and everything in that moment was perfect.

“Chels, you know I love you right?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know I guess…” she said with an evil smirk on her face.

“Maybe I’ll remember if you tell me one more time?” she turned it into a question as she put on a little puppy dog face making Louis’s heart melt. He was never able to resist the puppy dog eyes. He tried so hard not to break; biting his lip, gripping his trousers, anything, but nothing worked.

“You’re evil you know that?” he said huffing from holding his breath trying not to give in,

“but I do love you. I love you from here to the moon and back. We come to find love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. You are my perfect imperfection and I wouldn't want anything to change ever. I am really glad I met you. Being with you is the best feeling ever. I have never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do. You make me forget all my problems. You are absolutely amazing. You are beautiful and wonderful and smart and funny and sweet, the list goes on. I love cuddling you. I love hugging you. I love kissing you and the smile after we kiss. I really love you. I really love that I can be myself around you. I love the way you care about me. I love that you are willing to at least try with me. I will do everything that I can make you feel wanted and loved.

I will do everything I can to prove to you that you can be happy.  
That things can be different. I want to be the reason for your smile.  
I know sometimes I can be a hassle, and I can be annoying, but promise me you will always be by my side. The truth? I like you a lot. Honestly I never thought I would feel this way towards someone. I can’t stop thinking about you thinking or talking about you.  
I love you so much.” Louis finally told Chelsea his feelings.

They have been together for a while but this is the first time he has literally spilled everything to her. A single tear slipped out of Chelsea’s eye. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, not that she wanted to or anything.

“Louis…oh Lou…you are something aren't you. I love you so much I can’t take it, I just can’t. it’s true that we don’t know what we've got until we lose it, but also true that we don’t know what we've been missing until it arrives. My life didn't become whole again until you found me. You have to fight through some bad days to earn the best days of your life, and I have. My life was awful until you saved me.  
If you smile I smile, if you’re mad I’m mad, if you cry I cry, and if you’re a bird then I’m a goddamn bird too.” Chelsea says giggling through her tears.

They leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss.

“You know Chels, a very smart girl once told me "what do we live for unless to make other people's lives better" well you are living to make my life better, so thank you.  
Thank you for being there for me always. You are my best friend.  
I never thought I would be able to find true love but I did, or it found me I guess.

So Chels, the love of my life, apple of my eye, song in my heart, on our 2 year anniversary, will you do the honor of becoming my wife so we can be together forever?” He finally asked.

 

new set of tears sprung I her eyes as she jumped and tackled Louis to the ground, covering his face in kisses.

“yes yes yes, a hundred times yes I will marry you!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Louis placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it smiling down at the beautiful diamond hugging her skinny finger.

Louis scooped her up into his arms as he carried her down to the beach where a blanket and a laptop waited for them.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling in the sand watching the notebook, of all movies. The love they shared didn't compare to any other love.

They fell asleep in the warmth of each other’s arms as the waves crashed against the shore and the stars hovered over them in silent approval.

 

Both of them were happy.

 

Truly happy for once in their lives.

 

The both found the one person worth waiting for…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo!! I hope you liked this 1 shot! it is dedicated to Chelsea ( ThatBlondeGirl ) she wanted something cute and romantic, so here you go ;) tell me what you think...
> 
> now on to the important stuff... WHO HAS LISTENED TO THE NEW ALBUM!!!!???????????  
> It is so incredible!!! comment below telling me your favorite song... mine are well... all of them!!!
> 
> don't forget to vote, comment, and subscribe!!!
> 
> Bye my lovelies...for now...


	4. Gaurdian Angel (A Niall Horan One Shot)

Katie never though her life could get any worse. She thought that things would get better when she met the love of her life; but it only got worse. She thought that after her she moved from the home she loved, after the bullying, after her mom’s accident, after her dad’s drinking, after the foster home, after the suffering, that she had hit rock bottom. She wanted to believe that things could only go up from there, but she got her hopes up too high…  
This is the story of Katie Marie Johnson, and how her life got even sadder after she met Niall Horan…

 

Katie POV~

 

I sat with my head between my knees as I remembered why I was put in the God forsaken foster home. I thought my life was over when I moved from Mullingar, to a small town in Texas. Then I thought my life was over when I got bullied every day at my new school for my “stupid” accent. After that? I thought I hit rock my bottom when my mom had the accident…

 

Memory~~

 

I heard a ringing noise. It was so obnoxious, and I just wanted it to stop. I just listened to the screams around me as I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I might see. The last thing I remember was laughing in the car with my mom at a stop light. We weren't doing anything bad; just waiting for the light to go green. I had told her this joke that dad had told me earlier. It felt nice to laugh and have a real smile attached to my face. It’s rare that I have one of those nowadays. We continued to talk. This was the longest red light ever, I swear. I started to get uncomfortable and wanted to adjust my seatbelt. I un latched it and started to shuffle when I heard a large crash! I woke up in the street with scrapes on my face. I opened my eyes just in time to see the car explode…with mommy still inside… I closed my eyes trying to wake myself up from this terrible nightmare but this was real. I watched my mom die as I laid there alive and barely injured…

 

Back to reality~~

 

I wiped my tears as that awful memory came back into my head. After that I had thought that my life hit rock bottom when dad started drinking…Then I thought maybe it’ll get better after the first time he hit me, then the second…third…forth…then I just gave up hope. My life was meant to keep going downhill. I remember the day daddy got sent to prison and the child services woman took me away…

As I waited my last few days out in the foster home, my hope for a happy life just kept getting further and further from me. I turn 18 in 2 days and then I’m out of this place….

 

3 DAYS LATER~

 

I have been out of “hell” for a day now. I slept on the street last night. I begged for change and stole a blanket from a store. Now I’m sure I have hit rock bottom, please.  
After a few days of living on the street something was looking up for me.  
A beautiful young boy approached me while I begged for spare change. His eyes glowed like the stars that rose above my head every night. The intense blue was mesmerizing. Why was such a handsome man coming up to me?

“Now why is a beautiful girl like you siting on the side of the street?” He asked with a small smile on his face. “May I have a seat?” He asked politely and I obliged. He smelled like and angel and looked like one too.

We talked. Talked about my life, his life, there were tears shed…on both ends I might add. He just stayed with me all day until the sun started to set. He left me on the street feeling a since of warmth that I haven’t felt since… Since uh my m-mother died. His warmth was inviting and his laugh was infectious. I haven’t had someone care about my feelings or want to know about my life in years; it felt nice, really nice.

 

A few weeks later~~

 

Niall, the man’s name, has come to see me every day for the past few weeks. I feel weird saying this because I have never felt this feeling before but, I think in…falling in love. He is so sweet and genuine and reminds me of my mother. I wish I wasn’t so pathetic and could be there for him like he has been there for me, but I can’t. I wish I could walk out in the town with I’m wrapped around me, but I can’t. What would someone like him want with a pathetic, homeless, teenager like me? I just… I just thought that maybe he could feel the same, but on the other hand he is probably only doing this out of pitty. But how I wished it was for love.

 

3 months later~~

 

It has been 4 moths on the day, since Niall has been seeing me. He is he most wonderful person to me. He is like my little guardian angel.

“Katie? If I do something crazy will you freak out?” he asked with a bashful look on his face as he looked down at his feet, “Of course not.” I reassured him, and with that he kissed me. It took me a while to understand the situation, but when I did I kissed back. I have waiting for this moment for too long. His lips were so warm and sweet like candy. His warmth embraced me and I felt my heart flutter. The kiss was long and passionate. It was the one thing I needed to make my whole world flip upside down.

After another few hours of cuddling a stolen kisses, he left once again. Leaving me on the street covered in hi lingering heat…

 

The next day~~

 

I have been waiting for hours to see Niall, but he hasn’t come. He probably realized that yesterday was a mistake and he never wants to see me again.  
I fell asleep that night with a tear stained face and a broken heart. The heartache triggered my nightmares to come back…

 

“DAD I’M SORRY PLEASE STOP!” *SMACK* “SHUT UP CHILD!” *SMACK* “WHAT DID I DO WRONG!” *SMACK* “YOU WERE BORN!” *SMACK* I fell to the ground as my sobs filled the now silent room. I heard my father suck in something vile and then it hit me, literally. He spit on me. “You’re werthless, ya kner thert?!” He slurred in my ear. He was drunk again; like every night. He spit on me once again as he left the house slamming the door behind him. I just laid there, blood seeping from my cheek, and bruises forming all over my face…

 

I shot up panting. I just had an awful dream about the first time my so called daddy hit me. I was breathing heavily as the tears streamed down my face.  
Something caught my eye as my tears dried. It was a letter. I picked it up. It’s for me? I opened it with shaky finger and read the neat handwriting…

 

Dear Katie,  
It’s Niall. Please don’t hate me for not coming yesterday. I am so sorry. I wanted to so bad, and that kiss we shared only made me fall more in love with you. I am sorry I have to tell you this through a letter…but I am dying… I didn’t want tell you and have you worry about me. I have Neuronal ceroid lipofuscinoses (NCL). The type I have is called Batten's disease. I got it when I was 3. People with this disease usual die around their early 20’s, so I’m right on track I guess. The reason I never invited you to stay with me at my house was because most nights I suffer from vision loss and seizures. I miss you so much and I wish I wasn’t dying, but I am. I am writing this to you from my death bed, and by the time it gets to you I will be dead. I only have a few hours left, and I am spending them trying to tell you how much I love you in one letter, because I do, very much. I wish we had more time together, because if I could live I would spend every day of my life with you by my side. I remember when you told my about your past and how your life would never get better, well I can say it will now. I know you probably think I’m just some crazy sick man but I have a good reason. Your life will get better now because you have me to be your guardian angel…

I love you to heaven and back,  
~ Your Guardian Angel

 

I read the letter over and over again as tears fell from my eyes once again. I looked up to the sky and spoke to Niall. “I will make my life get better. For you…for my mother…and mainly for myself…thank you my lovely guardian angel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if you cried. If you haven't noticed by now sad one shots are my specialty and a lot of people asked for sad ones, so sorry if i keep making you cry... :)
> 
> This one shot is dedicated to Katie ( give me time and a crayon ) I really hope you like it.
> 
> If you want a one shot just ask in the comments below or message me.  
> just tell me your name, who you want to be paired with, and what the theme should be.(emotional, mysterious, heartbreaking, fluffy...etc.)  
> Just know that you will be after the people that had entered the contest. So don't get mad if you don't see your right away because I had a lot of requests!!! :)
> 
> Bye...for now... (sorry for making you cry...again...)


	5. You Don't Mean That (Niall Horan and Liam Payne One Shot)

“Georgia! George! Where are you?!” Niall and Liam yelled in unison.  
It has been 4 days and still no sign of Georgia anywhere. Liam has blamed himself the entire time she’s been missing.

 

“I’m her big brother, I should have protected her. She could be dead because of me…” He shuddered as the thoughts came into his head again. A single tear slipped from his eye as the thought of never seeing his little sis became a possibility.

 

“Bro calm down,” Niall said wrapping an arm around Liam’s shaking body, “I love her too you know.” Niall sighed.

 

“Don’t forget that I fell in love with her and that she was my first love. I know you’re her older brother and you feel bad, but she is the love of my life and I feel like shit for not being able to help her either. So stop crying because we will find her…Even if it kills me…” Niall whispered that last part so Liam couldn’t hear him. Then, it hit him too. He might never see that beautiful, brown haired freak; he calls the love of his life.

 

The boys walked and walked not finding any clue of where Georgia was. It’s like she dropped off the face of the earth. Their feet were tired and their stomachs were growling ferociously, but both refused to stop looking. As the light became dark and the wind chilled, both boys looked at each other with knowing looks.

 

“Mate, I think we have to call it quits for tonight…” Niall said with a damaged look on his face. Liam turned to him with a glare that could kill.

 

“What did you just say?! This is my Goddamn sister we are talking about!! We will NEVER stop looking for her no matter how tired or hungry you get!” His frustration in not finding his sister was getting to his head. Liam never thought he would ever yell at Niall like this, knowing that Niall loved his sister just as much as he did, but he did anyway. The anger of this situation was too much for Liam to handle and he had to let it out somehow.

 

“You can’t just go around thinking that your eating patterns are more important than my little sister! She is so good you don’t deserve her! You are worthless Niall! Georgia probably ran away to get away from your sorry ARSE!!”

 

Niall stood there shocked that his best mate had just said that to him. Tears pricked his eyes.

 

“L-Liam y-you don’t mean that.” Niall whimpered, his voice cracking in various places.

 

“No I do mean it Niall! While you’re complaining about your feet, my sister is out there somewhere alone and probably hurt! Now you can either leave or I can punch it the face and make you leave!” Liam screamed once again in Niall’s terrified face. Liam being taller, he towered over Niall’s cowering figure. Niall being the mature person that he is (only mature in this story, not in real life) he stood tall and didn’t contribute to Liam’s anger any further.

 

“Liam I know you don’t mean that because you were the one who helped me pick out a 8 month anniversary gift for George and for every minute you remain angry with me, you give up sixty seconds of searching for Georgia. By the way the only reason I said we should go in for the night was because it’s getting really dark and we won’t be able to see anything soon, not because I’m tired or hungry, which I am, but I wouldn’t let those things getting the way of US finding George. OK!” Niall spoke calmly but assertively.

 

Niall’s little show left Liam stunned but also made him realize that Niall was right.

 

“Li, I know you, and I know that you only said those things because you’re scarred that we might not find her in time, I’m scarred to, but that does not mean that we have to risk our own health in the process of finding her. We have being looking for her for 3 days straight with no rest a little food. We won’t be doing George any good if we keep going on like this, ok? Let’s go home, eat something, get some rest, and we can continue this in the morning ok? Ok.”

 

Liam’s eyes had softened and his fists unclenched. He sighed, long and obnoxiously loud.  
The boys started to walk back to the flat that the used to share with Georgia.

 

\--------------The Next Morning------------------

 

Niall gave Georgia the biggest kiss he possibly could as he spun her around in his arms.  
Tears were running down everyone’s faces as they were finally reunited with each other.

 

“George! You’re safe and back with me and I will never let you be taken away from me ever again” Niall said as tears ran down his cheeks. In mid kiss someone coughed behind the two love birds.

 

“Ahem. May I cut in?” Liam said with a shy look on.

 

“OF COURSE,” Georgia screamed as she jumped into her brother’s arms.

 

“I missed you so much, I was so scared that none would find me, but you did; my 2 favorite boys in the world.”

 

\------------ An hour earlier--------------

 

Liam and Niall were once again, this time on the running trails where Georgia likes to run on the weekends. They didn’t know where to start. This particular trail had over 20 different paths. How would they be able to search them all? Then all of a sudden it hit Niall like a freight train. Niall remembered one time Georgia told him that she had one favorite path because literally no one went on it.  
What was it called again though? Deer brook? No. Deer tracks? Nope. Deer poop? Niall just gave up guessing. Wait he got it! He started running until he was face to face with a sigh that read, “Dear Meadows Path.”

 

His heart started racing as he and Liam sprinted across the trail looking in every direction until they saw it. Georgia. Her body was lying lifeless on the side of the path. The boy ran to her side.  
“George? George!” Niall said gently shaking her frail body. “Love, wake up!”  
Her eyes slowly flickered open.

 

“Niall? Liam? You found me? YOU FOUND ME!” She yelled with a painful smile on her face as the pain started to hit her. Both boys helped pick her up and set her on her feet.

 

\---------real time again-------------------

 

It ended up that Georgia was running on her favorite path when she was attacked by a group of raccoons. Since no one ever used that particular path, no one fond her. She lied there for 5 days, bleeding a bruised from head to toe. Fortunately none of the ravenous animals were carrying disease so she just had to get a few stiches here and there.

 

Niall ended up proposing to her and Liam was his best man. They never did speak of the crazy argument they had. They just pretended it never happened, for the sake of Georgia. A note was left in the pocket of Niall’s tux on his wedding day. As he read it, a large smile grew on his face…

 

 

A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you, so thank you for putting .up with me and giving me and my sister all of your love.

~Li

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this One Shot. Sorry for not posting for a few days, I had a bit of writer's block. :(  
> This one shot is dedicated to Georgia (georgiamayhoran) not only did she ask for a one shot but she helped me come up with the concept of her story as well. I hope you don't mind that I wrote you getting attacked by raccoon instead of being kidnapped.
> 
> If you want a one shot just ask in the comments below or message me.  
> just tell me your name, who you want to be paired with, what the theme should be.(emotional, mysterious, heartbreaking, fluffy...etc.) and a little bit of a plot line.  
> Just know that you will be after the people that had entered the contest. So don't get mad if you don't see your right away because I had a lot of requests!!! :)


	6. Definitely a Keeper (A Zayn Malik One Shot)

Zayn was freaking out. Today is the day he meets Kennedy’s family. Thanksgiving day. He has been anxious for weeks waiting for this day. He palms were heavily sweating as he drove Kennedy and himself to his death. Well that’s how he felt at least. He wanted to undo his seatbelt and jump out the speeding car and run away. Zayn had never been good with things like this. Don’t get it twisted, Zayn is a great boy. He was respectful, polite, caring, and sexy as hell, but for some reason he always got nervous and clammy when he me “the parents.” His breath started getting faster and faster as they neared Kennedy’s family home. He hadn’t spoken to Kennedy the entire 30 minutes they had been in the car, that’s how nervous he was. Kennedy and he have been dating for almost 7 months but somehow Zayn thought that he might ruin everything they created together with this one dinner. As he looked on the road ahead of him his head was buzzing with worst case scenarios.

 

Her family will hate me…

 

I’ll spill food all over her mother and her family will hate me…

 

I am going to puke on her brother and her family will hate me …

 

I will spill her grandma’s ashes in the kitty litter and her family will hate me…

 

He thought all of these ridiculous things, getting more outrageous with every possibility. The one thing they all had in common was that Ken’s family would end up hating him no matter what. He has no way of winning in any of his scenarios. He loses his respect and worst of all he loses the love of his life. He just needed to calm down and take a few deep breaths, which he has been holding in for a while, and everything will be fine. As the drive grew longer and longer, Zayn’s imagination was taking over him. He kept getting antsy and more nervous by the minute. What he didn’t know was that Kennedy knew how nervous Zayn actually was and had devised a plan with her family to get him to relax.

 

Kennedy Pov~~

 

"You remember the plan right mom?"

I sent to my mom making sure Zayn couldn’t see my screen by laying my back up against the window with phone close to my face; it wasn’t the most comfortable of positions but it had to be done.

 

"Yes honey and I have told everyone else the plan as well. Are you sure this will go well?"  
Ugh my mum can be so stubborn sometimes.

 

"Yes mum of course it will work, I came up with it. ;)"  
I know how nervous Zayn is to meet my family so I have devised a plan, a very ingenious one I might add, to get him “initiated” into the family. I came up with the plan a few weeks ago after Z kept saying that my parents would hate him and take me away from him and yada yada yada. So I called my mom and talked to her for about 2 hours making everything perfect.

 

The plan is to make Zayn Think that my family does hate, even though they all already love him. My mom was weary at first but with some convincing I got her on my side.

 

\----------------------- at the House---------------------

 

Zayn and I walked hand in hand up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and looked at him with encouraging eyes as we waited for someone to answer the door. My mom answered the door and without even looking at Zayn, swarmed me in a ginormous hug.

 

“Mom remember the plan. Do. NOT. BE .NICE.” I whispered to my mother, loud enough for her to hear me but soft enough so Zayn remained oblivious. She nodded against my shoulder and took a deep breath getting prepared to be rude to a boy thinks is so perfect for me, which he is. She let go of me and faced Zayn. All she did was scrunch up her face like she smelled rotten cheese and walked back into the house dragging me along by my hand. I looked back at Zayn and just shrugged.

During diner no one talked to Zayn. They all just gave him the stink eye as he sat silently in his chair sighing every once in a while. I feel like at one point I saw a tear slip from his eye but he covered t up quickly pretending to blow his nose. I didn’t think he would take this prank so hard. Now I feel absolutely terrible.

Out of nowhere Zayn placed his fork on the table, slid out his chair, and excused himself as a single tear escape his eye. I looked at my mom with my mouth dropped. I started getting up but my mom stopped me.

 

“I’ll talk to him sweetie.” She said wiping her mouth and walking in the direction Zayn went.

 

Kennedy’s Mom POV~~

 

I walked into the hall and didn’t see anyone. I looked all around until I noticed the door slightly open. I started towards the open door when I was stopped in my tracks by the loud sniffles coming from the other side of the door. I peeked through the crack and saw Zayn crouched up on the steps crying his little eyes out. It broke my heart. I told Ken that this wasn’t a good idea. I opened the door and sat next to Zayn; he didn’t look up. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

 

“G-go away K-ken I don’t w-want to talk right n-now.” He said stuttering and his voice cracking every now and then. My heart broke even more if that is even possible.

 

“Zayn it isn’t Kennedy. It’s me Sandra. Can you look at me?” I asked rubbing comforting circles on his arm. Hesitantly, he looked up at me. I gasped at the sight of his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. I can’t believe we I did this to him.

 

“Zayn what’s wrong?” I asked him even though I already know the answer.

 

“Why do you hate me? What did I do this time? What can I do to fix t? How can I change?” He asked truly wondering what the answers for those questions were. I can’t believe he truly believes that this was his fault or that he did something wrong. My eyes started to tear up as well. He just kept rambling and rambling on and on about how awful he was and how he wished he could be different. Hard tears flowed down my face. He started shaking and hyperventilating until he just stopped talking all together. I wrapped him my arms and rocked him, the same way I rocked Kennedy when she was a baby. I swayed him in my arms.

 

“Zayn this wasn’t your doing. You did absolutely nothing wrong ok. You are literally the most perfect guy for my daughter and I’m so sorry we made you feel hated…” I couldn’t continue because my tears were overwhelming me. I felt something touch my chin as the salty liquid ran down my cheeks. Zayn pulled my chin up so I would look at him.

 

“Thank you for saying that,” he let go of my chin,” I guess I was just really nervous and not very confident. I’m really glad that I might in the future get the pleasure of having you as a mother in law?” He said making it a question at the end.

 

“I would love that Zayn. Thank you for making my little girl so happy.” I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, how cute.

 

“Now let’s go inside and have a do over?” Now I’m the one asking questions.

 

“I would love that Ma’am…”

 

“Please Zayn, call me Sandra ok?” He just laughed and nodded.

 

He is definitely a keeper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since thanksgiving was last Thursday I decided to make a turkey day themed One shot. I really hope you all enjoyed this one.
> 
> This particular story is dedicated to Kennedy (llznh_loveforever) I hope you like it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a one shot just ask in the comments below or message me.  
> just tell me your name, who you want to be paired with, what the theme should be.(emotional, mysterious, heartbreaking, fluffy...etc.) and a little bit of a plot line.  
> Just know that you will be after the people that had entered the contest. So don't get mad if you don't see your right away because I had a lot of requests!!! :)


End file.
